


Halloween Nightmare

by OceanSong



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSong/pseuds/OceanSong
Summary: Matt and Alex are out trick or treating and accidently find them selves in a giant Doctor Who themed haunted house.





	

One of the many things Matt Smith loved about his wife Alex was the crazy, out of the box ideas she came up with.  Some of them at least.  About a month before Halloween, Alex came to him barely holding in her excitement, exclaiming that she had a brilliant idea.  

“What about,” Matt asked.  He loved seeing Alex so passionate.

“Halloween, of course.  I want us to dress up as The Doctor and River Song!”

“Ohh.  Remember the time I stole The Doctor’s whole bow tie collection from the costume department.  I still have them all somewhere.”  

“And I still have River’s bright red heels.”  Matt was starting to like this costume idea.  “You don’t think I’m too old for heels, do you?”

“Oh, shut up, Kingston!” 

She burst out laughing.  “The fans are just going to love this.  I cannot wait for Halloween.” 

Before they knew it it was Halloween night.  Matt never realised as a kid that Halloween was much more exciting as an adult.  Of course, most of it was due to Alex’s costume.  River’s black dress showed way too much of Alex’s beautiful chest, and those dangerously red heels could kill.  The outfit reminded Matt of the first time he met his wife on the set for The Time of the Angels.  She looked just as jaw dropping then as she did now, he thought.  Matt was so thankful that Alex was his to love.   

Alex, too, had a hard time resisting her husband in his costume, especially with him holding his sonic screwdriver.  She had always held a secret crush on the character of The Doctor.  

The neighborhood they went to had the fanciest houses in the city.  And they were dressed to the brim in freaky decor of ghosts, pumpkins, bats, spiders, vampires, and one to many RIP signs.  It was so crowded with laughing children and adults alike dressed as everything from zombies to superheroes.  Matt even spotted a girl in a TARDIS dress next to another girl in devil horns.  

More than several times, the pair as greeted by excited fans.  Alex and Matt got into character for them and having so much fun that they almost forgot they weren't actually the Doctor and River Song.  

“River, you sexy thing,” the Doctor whispered in her ear as his hand grazed her hip.  He just couldn't get enough of her in that dress!  He leaned back slightly to give her a wink and a grin and fix his bow tie.  

His words and actions turned Alex on more than she would like to admit.  She leaned up slowly to press a kiss to the side of his mouth.  “My, my, Doctor.  The things you do to me.”

Matt knew he should not be getting this obviously aroused in the middle of a crowded neighborhood, but River Song was just so impossible to resist.  Both parties felt the sudden urge to have on another.

The coupe searched frantically for a semi private location, so they could kiss without half the people here watching.  Alex pushed Matt through the crowd and up against a giant grave with a RIP sign.  Matt tugged her in the middle of two houses, past a sign on one that said “enter at your own risk.”  Matt’s complete focus was now on River’s dress and his wife’s breasts inside it.  Alex leaned up to tear at the bow tie with her teeth.  

Hoping no one was paying attention, she pushed him farther down the alley way.  Consumed with their emotions, desires, and the look of love in their partner's eyes, neither paid attention to where they were headed.  

Matt pushed Alex into a tight corner, planting a passionate kiss on her lips and curling her tongue with his in a dance.  His hand found their way to the curve of her stomach feeling the gentle fabric of the black dress under his fingers. 

“Exterminate” “Exterminate” The piercing sound of a high pitched Dalek disturbed the couple's moment.  Both Alex and Matt leaped out of their skins in surprise.  The Dalek was approaching them at an alarming speed, and moving it’s head to point in their direction.  

Obviously, Matt knew it wasn't real.  It couldn't be.  But, that did not stop him from getting the **** out of there.  Matt pushed himself and Alex through a random jet black door, his heart rate faster than it should be. 

Suddenly, a Zygon puppet, complete with blood stained sharp teeth,  jumped out at them.  Alex shrieked in surprise and pushed through another door, pulling Matt with her.

“Where the **** are we,” she asked to no one in particular after catching her breath.  

“Oh my God!  We were mistaken for the actual Doctor and River by aliens and they have teleported us…”

“No, no don't be silly,” Alex interrupted, “which way did we come from?”

“Good quest… CYBERMEN!!”

“You will be upgraded!!” yelled the machine.  Alex and Matt ran for their lives hand in hand like the characters they were portraying did.    
“Matt! What if we run into those silent creatures!”

“We may have already,” Matt replied grimly. 

Alex leaned her head on Matt’s chest as he rubbed her back in a gesture of comfort.  Alex giggled suddenly.  “This can't possibly be real.  What on Earth are we scared for our lives right now.”

“Oh, goodness!  Who ever set this up must be laughing so hard at us right now,” Matt chuckled.  The couple cracked up at the prospect that they had been fooled for a second there.

Suddenly, Matt saw something he did not see before and he froze up immediately.  His hands tightened their grip around Alex in fear.  She saw the panic in his eyes and slowly turned around to see what he was staring at so intensely.

Alex immediately widened her eyes in fear as they landed on the stone grey, winged statue.  


End file.
